Lost in the Echo Part III
Lost in the Echo, Part III is the forty-third chapter in the Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills series. Published June 5th 2015, it contains 25,869 words. Summary “Pretty violent thing to like, though, isn’t it? For a Jedi, I mean.” “If I judged the value of things by how violent they were, I wouldn’t have any friends to speak of,” Kenobi replied. “The litanies are about war, yes, but they’re also about life, about connection.” Rex had to give him that one. “Vode an.” “That is one hell of a pun right now. A double pun, even.” Republic Date 5212: 9/3rd The chapter opens with a flashback to 5212: 9/3rd, and the fourth month of the Outer Rim Siege. The scene reveals that Mace Windu was the one to fake Ahsoka Tano's death following an injury that left her comatose, with the help of Healer Uru. While Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were present, they were both unconscious and injured, and unaware of the deception. Imperial Year 27: 1/21st/Republic Date 5239 On Lothal, in the Warren, news are brought to Kenobi that the Imperials on the surface are on high alert following their interception of an Alliance-encoded transmission. The Warren intercepted the transmission too although they could not immediately decrypt it, its code being one of several that Kenobi wrote during the start of the Alliance. Once he decrypted it, its message was of Cypher on Lothal. Confirm. Fulcrum. Kenobi confirmed, as he recognized the ID as belonging to an Alliance agent, although one he had never met in person. Moreover, Lothal needed assistance to break the blockade and getting the Alliance involved could only help. Imperial Year 27: 1/22nd/Republic Date 5239 On the Alliance Station (Un)Classified Venture in the Outer Rim, Wolffe came to Rex to discuss rumors after a trip. The rumors coming from Lothal all deal with a Jedi leading the uprising on the planet, a Jedi given the name of Coy Val-Dar or Cuy’val Dar, the name of the clones' first teaching group, and also Tehkemiren Shus’huk, which was one of Kenobi's many nicknames during the Clone Wars. Rex recognized the last name, and both clones left to met with Tano. Imperial Year 20: 12/30th/Republic Date 5232 In this flashback, Wolffe came to Rex with confirmation of the destruction of Alderaan, but also with confirmation of Kenobi's death. Rex's reaction, once it sank in, was to throw a table against a wall. Rex went to find Tano, to do to her what Wolffe had done for him and tell the new in person and from a friend. Tano had believed Kenobi probably dead for years, but the confirmation of his death aboard the Death Star came as a shock. Imperial Year 27: 1/24th/Republic Date 5239 On The Ascendency in Outer Rim, Tano received, via Ezra Bridger the confirmation message sent earlier by Kenobi as Cypher. Tano started to regroup the Specters to follow through on the message, and told Bridger that Lothal was rebelling. Wolffe and Rex arrived on The Ascendency before Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla were scheduled to return. While Tano asked why they were interested in the Lothal news and the rumor of Jedi at its head, Rex refused to answer until they knew more about the situation. Waiting for Jarrus and Syndulla was several days on stand-by. Rex did not take the waiting well, remembering too much of the war. Wolffe intervened, telling him he needed Rex on his toes once on Lothal, and that he needed to talk about what was eating at him. Rex answered: “You know what the best-kept secret in the whole of the 501st and the 212th was?”, leading into a flashback of the whole of the Clone Wars and Rex's relationship with Kenobi. Clone Wars Rex's story starts with how Anakin Skywalker claimed the 501st from their previous General, Natangnu. The chapter ends with the events of the Seventh Month of the Siege, when friendly fire took out Torrent and Ghost companies, and almost killed Rex. Cody was the one to deliver the news as Rex was on the shuttle ready to leave for Kamino and recovery. Kenobi had the time to say goodbye, and so did Skywalker, who revealed he knew about Rex and Kenobi's relationship, and that he needed Rex to come back to keep him from "doing stupid shit." Category:The Story